


Bigger Than Us

by galwaygirl



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwaygirl/pseuds/galwaygirl
Summary: „When the hell does this stop?“„It stops when we find a cure.“„There is no cure!“





	Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner Universe and its characters belong to James Dashner.
> 
> Title is from the song Bigger Than Love - Oh Wonder because it's a beautiful song and fits Thomesa so well.  
> I want to mention here that I love Teresa! She is one of my favorite characters of all time. This is from Thomas' POV though and he's... not very happy with her at the moment.
> 
> This is for the scene from the teaser trailer. I really wanted to write something for this, even if it's horribly short, because it looks like such a powerful moment.

„When the hell does this stop?“

„It stops when we find a cure.“

„There is no cure!“, he screamed and Teresa flinched away from him, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

„There is no cure.“, Thomas repeated, softer, defeated, and he thought she must have noticed. Must have noticed the haunted look in his eyes. Must have noticed his hands trembling, gripping the gun at his side so tight that his knuckles turned white. Must have noticed that Newt was not here. Newt was not here and he was never coming back and _there was no cure_.

For a brief moment Teresa looked like the girl back in the maze. The girl who was just as scared and confused as he was. Thomas feared she was never real in the first place.

There were footsteps in the hallway and Thomas cursed. Guards. A lot sooner than he anticipated. He shouldered the bag with the documents Vince wanted him to steal and turned to move, when-

„Stay with me, Tom.“

He stilled, looking back at Teresa with wide eyes. How dare she? How can she ask that of him? Expecting him to stay, like nothing happened?

„We can save them. Together we can make this right.“

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He had trusted her. He had tried to protect her. He would have died for her. He was not going to make this mistake again. Minho and Aris were gone. Brenda was getting worse by the day. Newt was...

Newt was dead.

And Thomas blamed her.

No, that wasn't right. Thomas blamed WICKED. But Teresa supported them. He remembered her words loud and clear. „WICKED is good“ But it wasn't. They were bad people. And Teresa? She wasn't any better than them.

„Not like this, Teresa.“

He forced his legs to move and ran. Not once he looked back.


End file.
